The Fullmetal Duelist
by shadow of eyes
Summary: As Heartland collapsed from the battle with the Barians, Yuma Tsukamo wakes up in a hospital with strange dreams and comes to find out he missing his right arm... Luckily, Kite has friends in Amestris, but will happened when they dive into the Truth... (I DO NOT OWN FMA OR YUGIOH:ZEXAL...WISH I DID) Please Review!
1. Hydrogen

**Chapter 1: Hydrogen**

* * *

><p><em>(AN: This is my first time using multiple points of view in a single chapter so... here goes nothing...)_

* * *

><p><span><em>KITE'S P.O.V.<em>

"We have to go back! Yuma is still in there!" Tori cried out, as we ran out of the building.

I looked at her and said, "I'll go back, when your at a safe distance."

Another tremor ran through the building as it was falling apart.

Damn, the duel with that barian, and the canon overloading, is literally shaking the building apart.

Orbital flew toward me and said, "M-master K-Kite! The others are at a s-safe distance."

I nodded and said, "Take Tori and get her out of here!"

The robot looked up at me and asked, "What a-about you s-sir?"

I began running and I yelled, "I've got to get Yuma!"

The idiot, why the heck did he run back in here?

I mean he knows it collapsing, why come back?

I quickly took off in a sprint, running by every obstacle that blocked my path.

I yelled out, "Yuma! Astral! Can you hear me?! Answer me!"

"Kite!" I heard Astral's ethereal voice yell out.

I yelled, "Where are you?!"

Astral yelled, "Over here! Yuma's hurt badly!"

I began running toward Astral's voice, until I rounded a corner then...

Oh no...

I looked at saw Yuma, unconscious and laying face up on the ground, with cuts and bruises covering his entire body...

But what was the most critical thing was...

...The fact a large piece of metal, ran through his right shoulder...Severing his right arm from his body...

Astral looked at me with a teary look and said, "Help him...Please..."

I tore off my jacket and tied it to his bleeding stub.

He was starting to look pale; a defendant sign of blood loss.

He needs a doctor...

I cradled him in my arms and began running out of there, leaving a trail of blood behind me and on me.

Astral floated along side me and asked, "...Is.. Is he going to be alright...?"

I looked down at Yuma, who was breathing heavily and said, "I'm not sure... He's lost a lot of blood, plus we have no idea what state he's in right now..."

"He may be in shock, from all the trauma... He might make it if we get him out of here in time..."

Astral gave a sad sigh and said, "This is my fault...He should have never came back for me..."

He went back...For Astral...

God, now I feel like the idiot... He was helping a friend, the one thing Yuma will never stop doing...

Astral disappeared into the key on Yuma's neck.

He didn't want to see Yuma... Not like this...

The building was shaking once again, this time more violent than before.

I ran out the door of the building as it collapse in on itself.

Orbital came over and said, "Mas-Master Ki-Kite!"

I looked at him and said, "Call an ambulance! Yuma is severely hurt and needs immediate medical attention!"

The robot looked at Yuma and said, "Right away s-sir!"

Tori, Shark, Hart, and my father, ran up to me as I said Yuma down on the ground, trying not to do more harm to his already bleeding body.

I looked at myself and saw the blood stains covered my white shirt, where I held him.

Tori looked at him and said with a whimper, "Yu-Yuma..."

Shark just stared in horror and said, "Dear God... H-He's missing his a-arm..."

Hart hid behind our father, trying to block out the all the blood, over Yuma and myself.

Father looked at him and said, "He's gravely injured..."

I looked down at my makeshift bandage.

It was soaked with blood, already... He losing more blood than I thought...

I took off my shirt and placed it on the wound, then I began applying pressure, hoping that would slow the bleeding.

I looked up and asked, "Do you guys have any water? Any at all?"

Tori pulled out her water bottle, opened it up, and handed to me.

I nodded and said, "This will have to work..."

I poured the water into the rag and tied it on to Yuma's wound.

"That should slow the bleeding till the paramedics get here."

Shark looked at Yuma and asked, "What happened in there?"

I sighed and said, "Yuma ran back in to get Astral, and as he was leaving a part of the building must have collapsed on him..."

"When I found him a piece of metal was running straight through his shoulder...his arm completely severed..."

Tori was crying now and she said, "Yuma...Why? Why?!"

I heard the sounds of sirens as the paramedics arrived.

They picked him up and placed him in the ambulance.

Tori cried out, "Let him be okay...Please God...let him be okay..."

* * *

><p><em><span>YUMA'S P.O.V.<span>_

_"Hey Yuma, whatcha doing?" A boy asked me. _

_He had light brown hair that laid flat on his head, amber colored eyes that make you think the were made of gold, and skin as pale as snow. He looked no older than 7 years old and some how he looked vaguely familiar. _

_I looked at him and said in the voice of a five year old, "I'm getting ready for Daddy to come home from his trip to Xerxes." _

_The boy smiled and said, "Kari will be coming home from, the Journalism Club soon, you want to play?" _

_I nodded and said, "Show me how to do one of you alclemthy tricks." _

_The boy laughed and said, "It's called alchemy, and sure thing Yuma."_

_ The boy pulled out a piece of chalk and began drawing a strange circle with triangles and weird letters. _

_He smiled and said, "The drawing is called at Transmutation Circle and the ground is made of basic stone what we call concrete. Now once you have it drawn, you place your hands on the circle and.." _

_He placed his hands down on the circle and it lit up with electricity and a blue glow. A small statue of Utopia appeared out of the ground._

_ He yelled, "Ta-da!" _

_I smiled and said, "Wow! Avery this one's your best statues yet!" _

_Avery nodded and said, "This one is the 39th one I've made, but I have to say, I like it quite a bit more. What do you think of it Yuma?"_

_ "What do you think of Utopia, Little Brother?"_

* * *

><p>"Yuma... Please wake up...Please..." I heard Kari cry out.<p>

Man, I feel awful...

Someone get the number of that bus that hit me...

Well I know one thing, waking up in pain and having weird dreams is the sign that something is wrong.

I slowly opened my eyes to see, that I was laying in a hosptial bed, and the majority of my body was covered with blankets and bandages, except my left arm, which had an IV with a thing of blood going into my wrist.

Blood? Why do I need blood? It's was just a scrath and...

I tried to lift up my right arm, but it didn't move.

What going on with my arm? Is it asleep or something?

Kari looked up at me with her eyes puffy from tears and said, "Yuma! Thank God you're awake!"

I said, "Yeah, mine telling me why I'm in a hospital and why I can't move my right arm?"

She cried softly, "Yuma... A building collapsed on top of you... You were hurt severely..."

I looked at her and said, "I remember Heartland was collapsing... But I don't remember getting hurt."

She gave a sob and said, "You were hurt Yuma..."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and ran it...

Wait...

Something does not feel right...

I looked and saw where her hand rest...

It laid on the a bandage of what remained of my shoulder...

My right arm was missing from the shoulder down...

She cried, "I'm so sorry..."

I placed my hand on my shoulder and said in a panic, "M-My...arm...W-What happened to m-my arm...?!"

Kari looked at me and said with a tremble, "The building collasped on top of you... A piece of metal ran straight through your shoulder... It severed your arm instantly..."

I looked at my sister as her faces filled with tears.

She looked down and said, "Yuma... you almost died... You almost never made it out of there..."

She looked up and said with her face doused in tears, "If it wasn't for your friend, that building would have became your tomb... I would have lost my little brother..."

I wrapped my good arm on to her and said with tears graising my face, "I-I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry...Please don't cry anymore... Kari..."

Kari looked at me and said, "Yuma..."

I cried out, "Please d-don't c-cry... I-I won't make y-you cry anymore..."

She pulled her hand up and wiped away the tears from my face.

She huggged me and said, "Don't ever scare me like that again. Okay Yuma?"

I wrapped my arm on her and said, "Okay..."

I heard the door open from behind the curtain.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" Bronk's voice asked.

"I'm perr-fectly sure this is his room." Cathy's voiced purred out.

"I hope he's doing alright?" Flip's voice said.

Kari pulled back the curtain revealing my friends with a large bag of goodies and various get well gifts.

I gave a sad smile and said, "Hey guys..."

They stare at me in complete shock. Apparently, this was there first time seeing my missing arm too...

Flip said quietly, "I knew you were hurt badly but..."

Bronk contuied, "Nothing prepare us for this..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, me either..."

Cathy gave a small sob and said, "Oh Yuma..."

I looked up and said, "Please don't cry... I can't bare to see anymore tears..."

Cathy took a deep breath and dried her eyes.

Flip looked at me and said, "This must have been a tough couple of weeks for you..."

My eyes widen and I asked, "Did you just say weeks?"

Flip nodded and said, "Yeah, Heartland tower collapsed about a month ago."

"I've been out cold for a month?!" I said with shock.

Bronk looked at me and said, "Wait, he just woke up?!"

Kari nodded and said, "Yeah, Yuma's body wasn't stable for weeks. His heart wasn't creating enough new blood, due to the nature of his trauma. He was in the ICU for nearly 3 weeks, then they moved him in here once he was stable. Then he woke up about 15 minutes ago."

I sat back and said, "God, I can barely belive it... Grandma must be worried sick..."

Kari nodded and said, "She sleeping out in the waiting room, she barely slept a wink since you got here. She almost refused to eat, until Lily Bot got a hold of her."

"So he's up."

I looked to the doorway to see Kite and Shark walking in.

Kite looked at me and said, "It's good to see your alright Yuma."

Kari looked at him and said, "Thanks to you."

I looked at him and said, "Wait, Kite's the one who got me out of there?"

Shark nodded and said, "He used his jacket as a bandage and basicly carried you out of there. At the time, you were in really bad shape..."

I looked up at him and said, "Thank you, Kite."

Kite smiled and said, "You do the same for me or any of your friends."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess I would..."

Kite reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

He looked at me and said, "By chance have any of you heard of a country by the name Amestris?"

Bronk replied, "Ames-what now?"

Kari replied, "Amestris, it's a militant country, half way around the world that bases it science in a thing called alchemy. Question is, why bring it up?"

Kite unfolded the piece of paper and said, "Amestris isn't as highly devolped in holo-tech or anything like that, but the are highly adavanced in three things. One is their military, which is one of the best in the world due to the fact that the nations around them try to destroy them. Two is alchemy, a super science that can create objects with mere drawings and the knowledge of what it's made of. And Three..."

He showed us a diagram for what looked like...

"Is that an arm made out of metal?" Flips asked.

I looked at it more carefully studing how the metal pieces conected like joint and muscles.

Kite nodded and said, "It's called automail. A fully operational proctheic that allows the user to move it like their orginal limb, meaning they can actaully use the fingers, write, eat, duel with it. The country of Amestris has these made all over their country..."

Kite put away the paper and said, "And it just so happens I know one of the best automail mechanics there is."

I looked at him and asked, "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

He smirked and said, "Yuma Tsukamo, do want automail or not?"

Kari looked at me and said, "It's all up to you Yuma, I've got no say in this."

I looked up at him and asked with a smirk, "When do we start?"


	2. Helium

**Chapter 2: Helium**

* * *

><p><span><em>ASTRAL'S P.O.V.<em>

Yuma...

God, I can believe he went after me and now...

Now he hurt...

I can't bring myself to see him like that...

I can see what I did to him...

"Astral? You can come out."

"Yuma..." I said with shock.

He's awake...

He's awake! Thank god!

I have to see him, I have to!

I began dissolving myself into pieces to exit the key, when I heard a voice echo through my mind. "_Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws... The process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too. It must also follow laws_."

Alchemy? I've never heard of it, yet it sounds so familiar.

I rebuilt my molcules outside of the key.

I now saw that we were in Yuma's room and Yuma was sitting in his hamock, looking at me.

"Yuma, why aren't you in a hospital? You were hurt and..."

Yuma looked up and said, "Astral that was a month ago. I was in the hospital for the majority of that time.

" I looked at Yuma, and saw the right sleeve on his t-shirt was completely flat.

He had no arm to fill the empty sleeve... not anymore...

I looked at him and said, "You should have never came back for me... If you didn't then you would still..."

Yuma smiled and said, "Astral, you know me. I would never leave anyone of my friends behind."

I looked at him and said, "Your always optimistic no matter what."

He smiled and said, "Well I better get back to packing."

He stood up and began filling a bag full of clothes, bottles, blankets, and cards.

I asked, "Are we going somewhere?"

Yuma nodded and said, "Kite has a friend that builds prosthetics that move like real arms, but in order to get it I have to go to another country and then spend three years there, recovering and learning to use it."

I stared at him and said, "Really? That's unbelievable..."

He looked around his room and said, "It's going to be rough, but it's what needs to be done."

I smiled and asked, "So, when are we leaving?"

Yuma closed his bag and said, "Right now."

We went down stairs to see, Tori, Kite, and Shark waiting for us.

Tori gave a sad smile and said, "Let get going... We have a long trip ahead of us."

Kari and Grandma hugged Yuma giving him a tear filled goodbye.

Lily Bot rolled up and said, "Yuma. Be safe. And you stink!"

Yuma smiled and said, "I'll miss you Lily Bot."

The five of us walked out the door of the house and got into a car, slowly driving away from the only home I remembered.

I looked at Yuma and asked, "So what's the name of this country, we'll be going to for the next three years?"

Tori replied, "Amestris..."

Yuma and I looked at Tori and Yuma said, "You can see him?!"

Tori nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess I can."

As we rode Shark looked to Kite and asked, "So how are we getting there?"

Kite pulled out a map and said, "Amestris, is a huge country, but will be heading for a small vilage in the eastern part of the country. We ride in a plane for the majority, but then the rest we take on foot through the desert."

Yuma said, "Man, this sound like a tough walk."

Kite nodded and said, "It's also the sight of a civil rebellion group, therefore my contact is sending a few of her military friends to guide us through the desert safely."

Tori looked at Kite and said, "So it a woman, and she has friends in the military. I'd really like to know how you know this lady."

Kite gave a small laugh and said, "Her name's Winry Rockbell, she's 14 years old, and my only cousin."

I looked at him and said, "I didn't know you had family, other than your brother."

Kite nodded and said, "Winry is my cousin on my mother's side. My mom was origanally from Amestris, but moved to Heartland."

Tori smiled and said, "You must be excited to see your aunt, uncle, and cousin again."

Kite looked down and said, "My cousin only... My Aunt and Uncle died during the Ishvalen Civil War..."

Tori gasped and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

Kite looked up and said, "No it's alright, in my book they were heroes. Saving lives to the very end."

I looked at him and said, "So, where to have a military escort. Any idea who it's suppose to be?"

Kite nodded and said, "It's a State Alchemist and his brother."

I looked at him and asked, "What's a alchemist?"

Kite replied, "Alchemist are scientist who study the art of alchemy. The person we're meeting up with is a State Alchemist meaning he works for the military."

Yuma looked up and asked, "So what's his name?"

Kite replied, "His name is Edward Elric, and he is The Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

><p><span><em>EDWARD'S P.O.V.<em>

"Dammit, where are they?!" I yelled as we sat in the blazing sun in the mists of the desert.

Al looked down at me and said, "They should be here anytime Brother so be patient."

I sighed knowing my 12 year old brother was right.

But still, it's extemely hot here, and my automail is starting to sting.

I heard the roar of an engine as a vechile pulled up.

Four figures stepped out of the vechile and it pulled away.

I looked closely and saw that they were all in their early teens, 13 or so. (Nearly the same age as me.)

They also had the strangest hair colors I had ever seen.

The oldest looking one, was dressed in a white coat and suit. His eyes was a crystal blue, and his hair for the majority was blonde, with the exception of the blue spike in the front.

Next was a guy with eyes as blue as the ocean, his hair and outfit were a dark shade of purple, with bits of grey mixed in.

Then there was a girl. She had hazel colored eyes that seemed rather sad, dark green hair, and wore what looked like a school uniform.

Finally there was only one left. The boy's skin was a bit darker, but not by much, he had dark black hair with streaks of a violet-red in his hair, and his eyes matched the color.

But what really caught my attention, was 2 things: one, the golden key around the boy's neck that seemed to scream it was made with alchemy, and two, the fact that he was missing his right arm, for the sleeve of his shirt laid completely flat.

The blonde boy looked at Al and said, "I'm guessing your Edward Elric."

Al pointed to me and said, "Um... I'm his younger brother, Alphonse. He's The Fullmetal Alchemist."

The group stared at me and the boy with purple hair said, "No way they let a pipsqueak kid into the military!"

I yelled, "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPQUEAK?!"

They backed up a bit a little frighten by my outburst.

I composed myself and said, "Yeah, I'm the youngest state alchemist. Passed the exam at 12 years old."

The girl said, "So you became on this year?"

I growled, "I'm 14 you idiots..."

The purple hair kid said, "Your older than us?! But your so..."

I growled, "I'm what?!"

The boy shut his mouth and backed up.

The girl looked up at Al and asked, "So how old are you?"

Al looked down and said, "I'm 12..."

The group stared at Al in complete shock.

Al looked at them and said, "I'm guessing Winry, neglected to tell you about our age."

The blonde nodded and said, "My cousin would do that..."

I looked at him and said, "So your Kite, though you looked a bit like Mr. Rockbell."

He looked at me and said, "You knew my uncle?!"

I nodded and said, "We were next door neigboors, my brother and I lived at the Rockbell's house when..."

I stopped and said, "Well that's a different story."

The girl looked at me and said, "So, you don't know them through business."

I shook my head and said, "I didn't say that."

I pulled off my gloves and showed them my automail hand.

The all stared in awe, espeacially the boy with the missing arm.

Kite smirked and said, "She always did a good job."

I smirked and said, " I was her first customer to get automail arm. This is alchemist style automail, and so is my leg..."

The puprle hair kid said, "Your missing a leg too...What the hell happended to you?!"

I looked up and said, "We did something stupid and it nearly cost us our lives..."

Kite nodded and said, "Yeah, I know how that goes..."

I nodded and said, "Before we get moving, but first I need names, and none of that bull crap nickname things. Colonel Bastard does that enough..."

The girl stepped forward and said, "I'm Tori."

The purple hair boy looked at me and said, "Reginad Castle, but I prefere the name, Shark."

I looked at him and said, "Alright... Reginald..."

He cringed as I used his real name.

I'm going to enjoy this...

The boy looked at me and said, "I'm Yuma Tsukamo."

I stepped up to the boy and said, "Don't worry, Winry is the best automail machanic there is, she'll have you up and going in no time."

He gave a small nod and said, "I'm just nervous..."

I smiled and said, "Come on, we got to get moving before..."

I heard the click of a rifle loading.

I yelled, "Take cover!"

I clapped my hand and began transmuting walls for us to hide behind.

Shark yelled out as the walls raised, "What the hell is happening?!"

Al shouted, "Ed's an alchemist. He's transmuting walls to protect us."

Tori yelled, "From what?!"

I yelled, "The damn Ishavens, that what! They hate Amestrains, due to the war..."

I heard a voice yell, "Hold your fire!"

The guns stopped shooting.

I heard footsteps approach the wall and a voice said, "Why have you tresspassed on our holy land alchemist?"

Al replied, "We came here to help these people, we didn't come to due harm..."

I lowered the wall revealing the older Ishvalen man standing near the wall.

He looked at us and said, "Your just children..."

He turned to the firing squad and said, "You would fire apon mere children?!"

One of the gunmen replied, "But Master, he an Amestrain and an alchemist. His people slaughtered our kind... Our children..."

The Master looked at the gun man and said, "He does not represent his people. He is an individual, now return to your post."

They bowed and said, "Yes Master."

The old man turned to us and said, "I apoligeze for my fellow Ishvalen's behavor. The still linger with the scars of that you people have left."

I nodded and said, "Thank you, kind sir. We did not mean to trespass here."

He looked at me and said, "But be fare warned, not all Ishvalen's are as forgiving as I... Be wary young alchemist..."

He began to walk away into the deserts sands.

The four teens were still in a bit of shock, from being fired apon, and from seeing alchemy for the first time.

"That was alchemy...but no circles..." Kite said with awe.

Shark looked at me and said, "So that wall thing was alchemy?"

Kite nodded and said, "Usually you need a transmutation circle to use it, so either he's has it tattooed on his hands or..."

I shook my head and said, "I'm an alchemic prodigy, I can transmute without a matrix, because my body act's as the matrix."

Yuma looked up and said, "A matrix... It's sounds so familiar..."

I looked at him and said, "I'll tell you guys more on the way. We need to get out of the desert before the heat of the day hits."


	3. Lithium

**Chapter 3: Lithium**

* * *

><p><span><em>YUMA'S P.O.V.<em>

"And that's the basic idea of alchemy. Now tell me something about you guys, it an equivalent exchange." Ed said as we entered the the futrile green landscape.

The hills rolled over the into lushouis green fields with a house or two scattered about. I've never seen anywhere like this... It's beautiful...

I looked at him and said, "Well, we're duelist."

Al looked at us and said, "Like swords?"

Kite shook his head and said, "No, we play a game called Duel Monsters in which the people dueling are the..."

Ed interrupted and said, "Oh, I remember reading about it. It's a stratgey game based in cards where they fight till one is out, by using monsters, traps, and spell cards. Stop me if I'm wrong..."

Tori looked at him and asked, "When did you read about duel monsters?"

He smiled and said, "As I told you alchemist are scientist, and as such we have the tendancy to read up on the lastest technological advancements. I was reading about Heartland's Augmented Reality System and it's appication in the card game, so I wanted to know what kind of game it was so I looked it up."

Shark looked at him and said, "Did you look it up online or something?"

Al shook his head and said, "Amestris doesn't focus on cyber science, so we have no acess to internet or television. Anything about the affairs of other countires can be found out through the radio, newspapers, and books."

Tori looked at Shark and said, "He must have found a book about it."

Ed nodded and then stopped at the top of the hill.

Up ahead there was a house with a sign hanging on the side that read; 'Rockbell Automail.'

Kite smiled and said, "Man, I haven't seen this place since I was four. Not much changes around here I guess."

Ed yelled, "Hey! Winry! Granny! We're back!"

All of a sudden a wrench comes flying out of a window and hit Ed dead in the head.

Ed yelled, "Winry! What the hell was that for?!"

I looked to see a girl standing in the door way.

She wore blue jean short with a black tube top, she had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and a white bandana.

Her eyes were a pale icy blue that matched Kite's eyes perfectly.

She yelled, "Ed, you idiot! You said you be back in 3 hours, it been 5 hours since you left! You had us worried sick!"

Ed sat up and said, "Hey, I didn't think that we get attacked and they were a little late getting here!"

Kite looked at the girl and said, "Come on Win, give the guy a break, we were late."

The girl looked at him and said, "Kite?"

He smiled and said, "Nice to see you Winry."

She hugged Kite and said, "I'm missed you so much Kite."

He nodded and said, "It has been a long time since we saw each other."

She looked at us and said, "Hey, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Winry Rockbell, Kite's cousin and this idiot's automailst."

Ed said, "Same old Winry."

I turned to her and said, "I'm Yuma Tskuamo, you new client... I guess..."

The others introduced themselves to her.

She looked at me, smiled, and said, "Well Yuma, we have a room all set up for you in the house. As for your friends, considering their flight is in three days time, we have two guest rooms set up one with two beds."

Al looked at the field and said, "Brother, do you want to go visit her?"

Ed gave a solem nodded and said, "We'll be back in an hour or so."

Winry nodded and said, "We'll some dinner when you guys get back."

Ed nodded and the Elric Brothers began walking down the path.

Tori looked at Winry and asked, "Who are they visiting?"

Winry looked her and said, "Their mother..."

Shark looked at her and said, "I can't believe their parents approved of their son being in the military."

Winry looked at him and said, "Their father abandoned them when Ed was 4, and their mother died of an unknown illness when Ed was 9... Those two are all on their own."

Shark gasped and said, "I'm sorry I didn't..."

She smiled and said, "It's alright, just don't talk about it in front of them. It brings back bad memories..."

A dog walked out of the house and toward us. As it got closer I relized that one of it's front legs was a prosthetic.

It came up to me and began to lick my hand. I smiled and began petting the dog.

Winry gave a small laugh and said, "It looks like Den likes you, Yuma."

I gave a small smile and said, "I've always like dogs and I've always wanted one, it just our landlord doesn't allow pets."

Winry smiled and said, "You see plenty of dogs out here. If Riza comes to visit maybe she'll bring Black Hyate with her."

Tori looked at her and asked, "Who's Riza?"

Winry smiled and said, "I'll explain later, but right now, let's see if those measurement on your arm were correct."

We walked into what looked like a shead, only to see that it was a huge workshop covered in metal scraps and medical supplies.

Kite looked at her and said, "So I'm guessing you keep this place pretty up to date."

She nodded and walked over to a large trunk. She opened it up and pulled out a dismembered metal right arm.

Winry looked at me and said, "Alright Yuma, I need you to take your shirt off and lie down."

I flushed a bit, it's really strange that she's asking me to do that.

She looked at me and said, "In order to see if they measured correctly, I need to see if it will slide on correctly, thus I need to see where it cuts off."

I sighed and slowy took off my shirt.

It's hard to get dress with one arm, even harder to undress.

I sat down on the table completely shirtless and my scared up stub of a shoulder revealed.

My friends looked at me at a whole new perpective now, considering the most they had seen of my shoulder is what was bleeding at Heartland.

Winry slid the arm into place and said, "They got the measurement correct, so we can begin installing the ports."

Kite looked at her and asked, "When?"

She looked at the automail and said, "Today, if he wants."

Shark looks at the arm and said, "He'll have an arm today?!"

She shook her head and said, "No the ports have to be installed first, so the wiring can connect dircetly into his nervous system."

She held up what looked a like a arm sized metal bottle cap with smaller holes drilled in on the ring and one giant one in the center and set it on the table next to me.

Winry said, "This is the automail port, and we can begin installation at anytime."

"I'd do it today, get it out of the way and you can have your arm attached by tomorrow."

I looked at saw Ed and Al standing in the doorway, only instead of Ed wearing his red coat and gloves, he wore a black tank top that revealed the full extent of his automail arm.

Shark looked at him and said, "Whoa... I knew your arm was metal but..."

He smirked and said, "It's never quite sets in until you see it for yourself."

Ed looked at me and said, "The ports are the first thing that needs to be installed, and I'm not going to lie. This will be the single most painful thing you have ever done..."

Tori looked at him and said, "Why? Will it hurt when he wakes up?"

Winry replied, "We don't sedate. In order for the nerves to be properly attached into the port, he needs to be wide awake."

Tori gasped and asked, "Is there any other way?"

Ed shook his head and said, "No, I'm afraid not. But this isn't for the weak hearted. If you truely want badly enough, stand strong and keep moving forward till you can't move any longer."

I looked at the ports and then at my key.

Astral can you hear me?

_Yes Yuma, I can. Although I never knew we could communicate telepathically_.

I didn't either, but it was worth a shot.

Astral... I'm going to have Tori hold on to the key while I'm getting this done, alright?

_Yuma... I want to stay for this. You need a friend by your side while this is going on. _

I wish you could but the truth is... I need to do this myself.

_Alright Yuma, but I will expect a duel after you come out_.

It's a deal.

I looked at Winry and said, "Let's get started."

Winry smiled and said, "Alrighty then, your friends need to leave the room and we can start."

I pulled off my necklace and handed to Tori. "Can you hold on to this for me?"

She nodded and said, "Sure... I can watch over it for you."

Ed and Al looked at my key and Al said, "It looks like an alchemic key..."

I looked at him and asked, "What that?"

Ed replied, "Alchemic keys act as guide for an alchemist. You open it up and inside is the alchemics symbols for the elements."

I looked at him and said, "Wait... It opens up?!"

Al nodded and said, "Yeah, but it appears this one has been transmuted closed. Are you sure you never heard of alchemy before?"

Alchemy... It sounds vaguely familiar but...

I nodded and said, "Until Kite told us about it, I had no idea it even existed."

Ed smirked and said, "Well maybe after you get your ports installed, we can see about opening that key."

I shook my head and said, "Thanks for the offer, but... It the only thing I have left from my dad before he and my mom went missing."

Ed looked at me and said quietly, "I understand..."

The Elrics and my friends walked out of the work shop and closed the doors behind them.

* * *

><p><span><em>WINRY'S P.O.V.<em>

"Alright Yuma, let's get started." I said, while pulling out my pliers.

He lied back on the table flat and still.

I looked at him and said, "If you want, I can cover your eyes so you don't see the ports going in. It really isn't a pleasant sight and your muscalar system might tense up at the sight of it."

Yuma nodded and said nervously, "Sure..."

I tied the piece of cloth over his eyes and smoothed it out.

I sighed and said, "Okay here's the first port. This is going to hurt..."

I quickly inserted the metal into his skin attaching the raw nerve into the port.

He yelled in pain as I did it.

For the next thirty minutes or so, this cycle continued as I installed the ports one by one, until I only had the large one remaining.

Yuma was gasping for air as I stopped to pick up the remaining port.

He asked with a weak voice, "Is it over?"

I replied, "Almost, one more and then we're done."

He nodded and said, "You... were right... this is the most painful thing...I've ever done..."

I sighed and said, "Alright, on three. One. Two. Three!"

I quickly installed the last and largest port into his nerves.

He yelled in pain, but soon calmed himself once again.

I took a clean rag and wiped my hands and his new port clean from the blood.

I took off Yuma blindfold and said, "Alright, your ports are in and you can start moving around."

Yuma slowly sat up with a cringne of pain rolling over his face.

He looked at his new automail port that glisten in the light.

He looked at me and said, "This is only the start..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, it is. But I have to say, I'm impressed with you Yuma. Most harden war veterans would past out with pain at the first port, you stayed awake through it all. The only other person I've known who did that is Ed."

Yuma nodded and asked, "Can... I get up now?"

I smiled and said, "Sure just let me help you."

He slowy got off the operating table and stood with a wobble in his step.

I helped him into a nice cotton shirt so that his ports could breathe until the arm went in.

I opened the door to the house and we walked in.

The majority of the group sat down in the living room chatting about what the other country was like and what Amestris was like.

Tori looked at Yuma and asked, "Is going to be alright?"

I nodded and said, "Yuma here is one tough cookie. He didn't pass out during the whole thing, he just worked through the pain."

Ed smirked and said, "Well then, the kid deserves a reward."

Ed stood up from the easy chair he had been sitting in and motioned for Yuma to come and sit.

Yuma slowly sat down and he cringed for a moment as his port ran against the chair.

Shark looked at him and said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yuma looked at him and said, "I'll be fine... Just sore, that all..."

"Plus, you and Winry haven't eaten a thing since you got here young man."

I looked and saw Granny walk in with two bowls of stew.

She handed one to me and Yuma.

She smiled and said, "I'm Granny Pinako, Winry and Kite's grandmother, it an honor to meet you Yuma."

Yuma gave a soft smile and said, "Thank you Pinako..."

She smirked and said, "Please just call me, Granny. Everyone does."

Yuma looked down at the stew and said, "What is this?"

Ed looked at him and said, "Wait, have you never had stew before?"

He nodded and said, "I've never even heard of it..."

Kite smirked and said, "It good Yuma, trust us on that one."

Yuma picked up a spoon full of stew and stuck it into his mouth.

He smiled and said, "This is great!"

Yuma began to scarf down the bowl of stew in no time.

I looked at him and said, "You better slow down Yuma, you body is still recovering and..."

Yuma face looked a little green and he ran down the hall.

I sighed and said, "Just like Ed... He over did it..."

Ed yelled, "I don't over do it!"

I glared at him and said, "I still have blood stained pillows that say you do!"

Shark looked at Ed and asked, "What?! Why was his pillows have blood stains?!"

I sighed and said, "When Edward got his automail, he rushed through the recovery to one year and was coughing up blood the entire time."

Kite looked at Ed and said, "A year? Why the hell did you rush it?"

Ed looked at Al and said, "I had to, my brother needed me."

The three looked at Ed and Al with questionable looks.

Ed sighed and said, "You'll probably need to hear this, considering Yuma will be here an entire 3 years. I'll tell you our story once Yuma comes back. Then we'll reveal the Truth."


	4. Beryllium

**Chapter 4: Beryllium**

* * *

><p><em><span>EDWARD'S P.O.V.<span>_

Yuma walked back in still looking a bit sickly and sat back down with a groan.

He sighed and said, "I will never eat that fast again..."

Kite looked at him and said, "Alright he's here, now you we're going to tell us something."

I sighed and said, "To begin with, do any of you know the laws of alchemy?"

Kite nodded and said, "You can't make money, you can't use it destroy government buildings, and then there's the taboo... Human Transmutation..."

I nodded and said, "Those are the basic laws and as you learned from me, alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all powerful art."

"It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange. The basis of all alchemy. In accordance with this law, there is a taboo among alchemists. Human transmutation is strictly forbidden."

Shark looked at me and asked, "What's human transmutation?"

I replied softly, "Let me answer that with our story. To begin with, our mother had died right in front of us, and our bastard of a father abandonded us long before she got sick. He didn't even come to her funeral, he never came back for us, so we were left all alone."

"So when Al and I found us a teacher that taught us how to use alchemy, and we once we had finshed, we tried the forbidden science."

"We attempted human tranmutation...We tried to bring our mother back with alchemy, for that is the greatest sin in all of alchemy."

They stared in shock and horror at me and Al.

I turned to them and said, "We gathered all the ingedinents and drew the circle. Al and I pressed our hands to the circle and it lit up, but what happened..."

I paused remembering the pain and blood, "...Was we ended up getting pulled into a giant eye by thouands of black arms into The Portal of Truth. Inside sat a figure in front of a door, he was completly featureless except for an errie smile on his face. He smirk at me and placed me into a giant door where, Truth showed us the serects of alchemy."

I paused and said, "I couldn't stay long or I would have gone mad from all that information coming in. As I left, I began to relilize what I did wrong with the circle. I begged him to let back in, but he said I saw all I could see with the payment given. I turned to him to see my leg was disloving and it was appearing on him. I woke up to see my leg was really missing and a monstrosity. It was black and had mishapen limbs and was covered in blood. That was supose to be our mother, and I ended up, watching it slowly die."

Kite whispered out, "Dear God..."

I whispered out, "I looked around for Al but..."

I paused and looked at him and nodded.

Al pulled off his helmet revealing the fact he was empty and the blood seal drawn in the back of the armor.

Shark yelled, "No one... Is in there... How is it moving?!..."

I looked at them and said, "I paid with my leg, because I was in there for a moments, but Al..."

Al replied with his helmet off, "I was in there for a long time. I had paided the price with my entire body."

They all gasped at this and Tori's eyes were filling with tears.

I looked down and said, "It was my fault for getting him to this... So I used what strength I had lefted and crawled over to a old set of armor, leaving a trail of blood behind me. I tipped it over and I drew this blood seal, using my blood from my missing leg".

"I went back to The Portal of Truth and pulled his soul back out. I ended up having to pay my arm to get his soul, and binding it to the armor. Al was able to get me to a doctor before I bled out."

"Luckily, Winry lived next door, and she made me a new arm and leg. Then with the help of the Colonel, I joined the State Alchemist in hopes of finding a way to get our bodies back."

Tori cried out, "The horrors you've seen..."

I replied, "The fact remains, there is no way to bring back the dead. Ever."

The tears drizziled down my face.

Al spoke next as he placed his head back on, and said, "We ask you don't pity us, this was our faults and we will get our bodies back, no matter what."

The group in front of them stared in shock at what they had just heard. I looked at them and said, "That's what we are...We are sinners of the highest order... who just wanted to see our mother smile just one more time."

Kite shook his head and said, "I was expecting you tell us how you lost you limbs but... I never expected that..."

Yuma nodded and said, "You said something about Equivalent Exchange... My Dad use to tell me that humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Equivalent Exchange."

I looked at him and said, "Your father used to tell you that?! He memorized the law of Equivalent Exchange!"

Yuma looked at me and said, "Well since you shared something with us... It's only fair we share something with you..."

Yuma looked at Tori and she handed him the alchemic key he was wearing before.

He put it on and said, "Astral...You can come out now..."

* * *

><p><em><span>ALPHONSE'S P.O.V.<span>_

A small light shimmered from the key and a ethereal formed creature now floated next to Yuma.

Ed yelled, "Ah! What the hell is that thing?!"

Winry looked at Ed and said, "What thing? I don't see anything."

I looked at her and said, "I see it too."

"_Please do not refere to me as 'it' that is rather degrading_."

I looked at him and said, "Sorry..."

The creature smiled and said, "_Apology accepted. Now I am Astral, who may you two be_?"

Ed replied, "Edward...Elric... and my younger brother Alphonse..."

Astral tilted his head and said, "_Strange how you two can see me. Most people have to have encountered me multiple times before they can see me... Or they have unnatural abilities that allow them to_."

I looked at him and said, "Where have you been? I mean... Have you been here the whole time or..."

Winry yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING TO?!"

The Heartland group all said at the same time, "Astral."

Winry raised an eyebrow and Yuma said, "Astral is kind of invisible to some people other people not so much..."

Ed looked at him and said, "You look just like..."

I looked at Ed and said, "Look just like what brother?"

He looked down and said, "Yuma... Let me see that key of yours..."

Yuma handed it over and Astral vanished from sight.

Yuma looked at Ed and said, "Astral lives in it. That's why I didn't want you to open it."

Ed looked at Yuma and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him but... "

He clapped his hands and made it to where the key could be opened.

Ed took a deep breath and opened the key.

The room fell dead silent...

For inside the key... was a blood seal with cracks running through it.

Yuma stared at the seal and said, "What... What is that?!"

Ed looked at me and once again I pulled off my helmet only I knelt down to show the blood seal.

I replied, "It's called a blood seal. The only way to bind a soul to and object."

Ed nodded and said, "When I pulled out Al's soul, I caught a glimpse of it... and it looked at lot like you friend ethereal friend here."

Tori gasped and said, "So he's a..."

Ed looked at him and said, "Your friend is a human soul bound to an object, which means he must have seen it... Astral has seen the Truth."

A/N: Cliffhanger!


	5. Boron

**Chapter 5: Boron**

* * *

><p><span><em>ASTRAL'S P.O.V.<em>

_I felt a shock roll over my body when the so called alchemy was activated._

_ It began to bring up images of a younger version of Yuma who looked like a 3 year old and a boy a bit older than him, 7 perhaps. _

_He had light brown hair that laid flat on his head, amber colored eyes that make you think the were made of gold, and skin as pale as snow._

_ The two boys had drawn out a large diagram..._

_ No... It's a circle... _

_A Transmutation circle... _

_But how did I know that? _

_The younger Yuma read off a list while the older one dumped in ingedents. "Water: 35 Liters, carbon: 20 kilograms, ammonia: 4 Liters, lime: 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus: 800 grams, salt: 250 grams, saltpeter: 100 grams, and various other trace elements..."_

_ What is all that for...? _

_It seems so familiar... _

_Maybe this will clue me to my past._

_ The older boy then pulled out a knife and the two boys cut their fingers open and let a single drop of blood fall into the mixture from each of them._

_ The older boy smiled and said, "We did it Yuma... The Human Transmutation circle is complete." _

_The child Yuma looked at the older one and said in his meek little voice, "Avery? Are you sure about this? The books say it can't be done and..." _

_"I don't give a dam what the books say! Did you see how sad Granny is in there?" _

_A younger version of Yuma nodded. _

_Then Avery said, "Well if we bring Grandad back, she'll be happy again... She won't cry and Grandpa will play with us again." _

_Bring back... the dead..?_

_ The boy must have gone crazy with grief... _

_The older boy looked at him and said, "Will have Grandpa back with us and he can tell us all the wonderful stories about Astral world and their arch enemies the Barians..." _

_Stories? _

_They're stories about my home... _

_The two boys nodded and placed their hands on the circle._

_ It lit up a eerie blue light... _

_They were doing it! They were bringing back the dead! _

_Then all hell broke loose... _

_A eye opened in the center and the two boys were dragged in... _

_Then I found myself looking at the eldest boy, Avery stand before a massive doorway..._

_ Strange... that looks like... my door... _

_"Welcome." _

_I turned to see a solid white figure with a black mist surrounding it. _

_Avery looked at it and asked, "Who are you?" _

_The figure smiled and said, "I am the called by many names I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am you." _

_Avery yelled, "Where am I?! We're Yuma?! Where's my little brother?!" _

_Little brother? _

_Yuma has an older brother... _

_Why didn't he tell me?_

_ Truth replied, "Quiet, child. This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you... the Truth!"_

_ The doors opened and me and the boy was dragged in._

_ As we traveled through information filled my brain, all about alchemy... _

_I had heard of it before!_

_ Why didn't I remember it until now? _

_Is it to do with the numbers or..._

_ Avery grabbed ahold of of Truth and his body began to disntergate on to Truth, leaving... _

_A copy of me... _

_He looked exactly like me, only younger..._

_ What the hell is this?! _

_We were back in the old room and Yuma was crying in pain... _

_There was a large bloody spots comming from his chest and he was breathing heavier... _

_He pulled out... my key and opened it up... _

_He cried out, "No, dammit. You won't take him too... You already have a part of my heart..." _

_A part... of his heart? _

_Yuma told me he used to have heart trouble when he was a child..._

_ Does this mean it's true... _

_Yuma began using his blood to draw a seal and yelled, "Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg. Take my arm! Take the rest of my heart! Take my memories! ANYTHING, YOU CAN HAVE IT! Just give him back! He's my older brother, he's all we have left!"_

_ He clapped his bloody hands together and began transmuting. _

_In moments Yuma collapsed to the floor with blood running from his nose. _

_Avery in my form appeared in front of him, look down, and said, "Strange... I wonder who this is? Or who am I in fact..." _

_He has no memories... like me... _

_A lamp tipped over and the room burst into flames._

_ Moments later Yuma with the key still in hand was outside in his parents arms. _

_He stired and his mother said, "Yuma! Where Avery?! Where's you brother?!"_

_ He replied in a gasping whisper, "Who's Avery? You called me Yuma... Is that my name?"_

_ She cried while hugging her son in her arms... _

_He doesn't remember either..._

* * *

><p>Is that who I really am?<p>

Am I... Avery Tsukamo?

Am I Yuma's older brother?

"Welcome back."

I turned around to see Truth, wearing Avery's body which now is extremely malurished and has long brown hair.

Truth laughed and said, "Well, it appears my fun is over... Playing with your memories was my gain now, for my toll... I'll give you your memories back Alchemist... Your real memories..."

He snapped his fingers and the flood of information entered my mind.

I... I am Avery Tsukamo...

Yuma's my younger brother...

Oh God... What have I done?!

Truth laughed and said, "Your time is up Alchemist. Enjoy your trip back..."

He laughed as I felt through the floor.

All the memories of my life as Astral began fading away...

How will I tell him... if I can't remember who Astral is?

Astral...

Who is that?

* * *

><p><span><em>YUMA'S P.O.V.<em>

Astral was... Human...

God what the heck happened that got him in my key?

Another question, why my key?!

We all just sat there by the news that was delivered to us.

Winry had decided to step out of the room and make some adjustments to my automail before it was attached.

Ed closed the key and said, "The cracks in the seal mean it's old. whoever did this must have seen the Truth along with Astral to bind him to the key..."

Tori whispered, "Another... person..."

Ed nodded and said, "More than likely they have to give something up, for me it was my arm, but this... I have no idea let alone who's blood this is... But who ever drew this must be a master at alchemy."

Ed closed the key and handed toward me.

Ed looked at me and said, "He'll be able to come out when you have it right?"

I nodded and said, "I don't know why... He just does..."

I took the key in hand and held it firmly.

The fimilar sparkle and Astral once again appeared only he looked a bit dazed...

Kite looked at him and said, "Astral... we need to talk to you..."

He didn't not reply, just continued in the same dazed stare.

I looked at him and said, "Astral... are you alright?"

Ed stepped in front of him and snapped his fingers trying to get his attention, but it was of no use...

He just continued to stare into oblivion.

Ed yelled, "Hey! Wake the hell up!"

A spark of life entered Astral's eyes and he fell back on to the ground in sheer horror.

Tori knelt down beside him and said, "Astral, are you alright? You weren't responding..."

He looked at us and said in a almost childish sob, "I-I'm... I'm sorry..."

He looked around at and said with tears brimming his eyes, "I just wanted to see him again..."

Ed looked at him and he said, "He took it away... everything..."

Ed said, "Do you remember it? Do you remember Truth?"

He gawked at Ed and said, "You've seen it... You seen him... The man in the white room..."

Ed nodded and said, "You must have lost your memories when you were sealed and when I transmuted it... It sent the memories flying back all at once."

He nodded and said, "What about my little brother...? He was hurt... badly hurt... his heart..."

Little brother?

Astral... had a family...

Al looked at him and said, "We don't know where he is Astral..."

"That's... That's not my name..."

Shark glared at him and asked, "Then what is your name?"

He replied, "My name is Avery..."

Avery?

It sounds so... familiar...

Ed then asked, "How old are you?"

Avery replied, "I was 7 when I was sealed... I'm not sure now... I remember, my family and that thing... but other than that... I don't remember anything other than a few names and faces..."

He looked at us and said, "I am sorry to cause you trouble..."

Ed looked at him and said, "So your brother did it with you... Do you know what he lost?"

Avery gave grim nodded and said, "Part of his heart... That was his price... and when he trasmuted me... that's where I start forgetting..."

I looked at him and asked, "What... What was his name?"

He replied quietly, "That's the worse part... I can't remember his name... He's my little brother and I can't remember his name..."

Even though he only a soul the tears were all too visible...

Ed looked at him and said, "Don't worry... We'll help you find him... Alright?"

Avery gave a nod and said, "Thank you..."

He faded back into the key with a somber look on his face.

Ed looked at it and said, "Well we know more about what we're dealing with now, so the next 3 years should be quite interesting."

Kite shook his head and said, "To think all the trouble we went through only to find out it wasn't true... Dammit, then why the hell do the number cards posess so much power?!"

Al looked at him and said, "Number cards?"

Shark nodded and said, "Before all the crazy shit happened, Astral would regain his memories from 99 Number cards. Those who had them held a great power."

Ed looked at him and said, "It sounds like these Number Cards are different parts of Avery's soul and as he collected them, he became more whole. If you were to find all the of these Number Cards, Avery will not only remember his own past, but life as Astral as well."

Kite nodded and said, "I'll keep my eye out for as many as possible, when we return."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks..."

I looked back to my key.

Avery...

I will help you discover who you really are...

"Yuma!"

I turned around and saw Winry standing in the door.

She smiled and said, "You need to go to bed, we're connecting the automail tomorrow and you'll want to be well rested."

I nodded and said, "Yeah... sure thing..."

To be honest... After all that's happened tonight, I don't even know if I can sleep.

I walked up the stairs and enter my new room.

It was a lot like my old one, covered in objects of historical interest.

Instead of a hammock there was a soft bed covered in blankets and pillows.

On the bed there was a single note that read;

* * *

><p><em>Yuma,<em>

_You're going to be pretty sore from here on in, so I made sure to get the softest pillows I had. _

_I put two things of pillow cases on it with good reason... _

_You see in the morning, just don't freak out, it a side effect from the surgery and also going to fast with it._

_ I know with all the pain and news you recived tonight that it will be hard to sleep, but... _

_Just try... _

_It will make things in the morning much easier._

_Your Automail Mechanic,_

_Winry Rockbell_

* * *

><p>"Winry..."<p>

I lifted up the blanket and dove underneath the covers let their warm embrace sooth me.

Eventually I did give into sleep, letting my mind fade into a dreamless night.

* * *

><p><em><span>WINRY'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Alright Yuma, it all ready to go!" I yelled in excitement as Yuma stepped into my workshop that morning with groggy eyes.

Yuma sighed and said, "You should have warned me better about the coughing up blood... I was scared out of my mind..."

"It's not that big a deal, you'll only be doing for a week or two unless you rush it."

Behind him was Kite and Ed, with a bit of tireness rolling over their faces as well.

I looked at them and asked, "What are you guys doing up? I thought you'd be asleep for a couple more hours."

Ed yawned and said, "I want to see if this kid is a tough as you put it. Kite wanted to be here for moral support."

Kite smirked and said, "Close but wrong. I came because I couldn't sleep... Simple as that."

Yuma nodded and I said, "Alright just don't get in the way."

I looked at Yuma and said, "Alright shirt off."

Yuma struggled to get the t-shirt off, but when he did his automail port was shining still and the scars had already began to set in.

I had him lie down when I notice something.

A scar running through the center of his chest, that has seemed to been their for a long time.

I asked, "Yuma, where did this scar come from?"

He looked up and said, "You know... Heartland wasn't my only close encounter with death. When I was three, our house caught on fire, and I was trapped under a bookcase. They were able to get me out of there, but it had done its' damage."

He placed his hand on his chest and said, "It cause part of my heart to collapse in, almost killing me..."

"When I woke up they told me that they were able to salvage my heart, through an experemtnal procedure..."

"No one outside of my family knows this..."

"But I was the first patient to survive by having an artfical heart put in..."

Kite's eyes widen and he said, "Because of your survival people have more of a chance of living."

He nodded and said, "To tell the truth... I don't remember much from those days... maybe it because I was so young but still... I can do whatever anyone else does, I'm still me, just... with a different kind of heart."

Ed smirked and said, "You're a real iron heart kid. I respect that."

I smiled and said, "Well, let's get started!"

I pulled out the arm and began connecting the nerves to his body.

I saw the pain roll over his face as he held back the screams.

He was gasping for air, when the final nerve was connected.

I smiled and said, "Alright Yuma, wiggle you fingers."

I looked at his hand and watched the digets wiggle slightly.

He gave a weak smile as the moved.

Ed smirked and said, "The first part done, now come the remission."


	6. Carbon

**Chapter 6: Carbon**

* * *

><p><span><em>KITE'S P.O.V.<em>

"You're looking better everyday Yuma." Tori said as Yuma walked in.

His automail was in a sling to minimize the pain until the nerves fully heal.

He smiled and said, "Yeah... still hurts though..."

"Well what do you expect Iron Heart?"

Ed was sitting in the doorway with a smug look on his face. Yuma smirked and said, "Yeah, I guess your right Ed."

He smiled and said, "You're damn right, I'm right. Anyway, you best get the goodbyes out of the way... We'll leaving in 10."

Yuma gave a sad smile and said, "It's going to be pretty lonely with all of you back home..."

I nodded and said, "We'll make sure to write you and see about trying to get a phone line connected."

He nodded and said, "Thanks, and if you don't mind... Try to send Number cards if you find any..."

Shark nodded and said, "Will do, but I do have a question."

He looked at Yuma and asked, "Why did Ed call you Iron Heart?"

Yuma smiled a bit and said, "The first reason is a really long story, and the second is since he's going to teach me a bit of alchemy, he decided I need a code name."

Tori gave a soft smile and said, "That's cool maybe it will help with your chemistry grade."

He nodded and said, "Yeah and maybe I can help Avery too."

The key lit up in sparkles and Avery came out with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you right now, but I promise to have somethings figured out next time we meet, right Yuma?"

He nodded with his determination.

Ed nodded and said, "Alright... It's go time."

We all grabbed our things and made our way for the door.

Winry and Granny hugged me and wished us luck before we left. I

looked back to the Rockbell's house as it slowly got out of my sight, leaving my friend there for the next three years.

* * *

><p><em><span>EDWARD'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Alright Yuma, it's time for your first alchemy lesson." I said as we sat down in the library.

Yuma nodded and said, "Okay... what's first?"

I looked at him and asked, "Can you name the first 15 elements on the periodic table?"

He closed his eyes and said, "Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminum, Silicon, and Phosphorus... I think... It's been awhile since.."

"That's right..."

"Uh... What?"

I looked at him and said, "That is absolutely right... No if and buts about it..."

Yuma smiled and said, "Great... is that a good thing?"

I nodded and said, "Oh yeah... makes things a hell of a lot easier. But we're going to have to further test how many elements you remember, so start listing..."

Yuma nodded and started naming off the elements one by one.

I'm surprised this kid is doing bad in chemistry, he got such a handle on the elements.

After 5 minutes he finally reached Ununoctium, without a single mistake.

He looked at me and asked, "How did I do?"

I smiled and said, "Kid, how the hell are you not passing chemistry? You just named all the elements on the periodic table without a single mistake..."

He blinked a couple of times and said, "I did...?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah you did, now tell me what make it hard for you to do chemistry?"

He looked up and said, "I'm not sure... I feel like know the answers but when it comes to the test and worksheets... I draw a blank..."

I smiled and said, "I get it! You're a lot like me kid, I've got it all up here but have a hard time writing it down, you learn by doing. If your teachers asked you the questions verbally, you'd score better. Hell, you be top of your class!"

He smiled with hopeful eyes and said, "Really...?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but let's move on. You understand the law of equivalent exchange, in order to get you must first give. Now I'm going to show you a basic transmutation circle... After studying for a bit I want you to tell me what it does..."

I drew out the circle on the paper and placed it in front of him.

His eyes stared firmly at the paper and he said, "It transmutes metals... right?"

I gawked at him and said, "How the hell did you figure that out so quickly?!"

He shrugged and said, "A lot of the little shapes here are like the pictographs my Dad used to show me. He was an archaeologist working on major dig sites all over the world. Machu Pichu, Egypt, Himalayas, The Colosseum, Xerxes..."

I looked at him and said, "Your Dad went to Xerxes?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, it was one of his longest trips... He came back with..."

He stopped and looked down. "I can't remember... What's going on? I knew it a second ago, why can't I remember?"

I sighed and said, "It's alright Yuma, it'll come to you. Let's continue."

I put some metal scraps in the center of the circle and said, "Alright, these scraps are all pure iron. I used circles like these during my remission so they can be done single handedly. I want you to transmute this metal into something else alright?"

He nodded and placed his hand on the circle.

It began to glow with light as the iron deconstructed.

When the iron reformed a small statue of a warrior with wings and dual swords stood in the center of the circle.

I smiled and said, "That's perfect Yuma! You're a real prodigy!"

He didn't reply, he fell to the floor completely unconsciousness.

I may have pushed him a bit too far...

* * *

><p><em><span>YUMA'S P.O.V.<span>_

_I felt a pain as I finished the transmutation, I felt my self fall into my mind. _

_I found my self in a basement with the dream boy named Avery and a kid version of me as we set up... _

_An alchemy experiment... _

_I read off a list while the older boy dumped in ingredients._

_ "Water: 35 Liters, carbon: 20 kilograms, ammonia: 4 Liters, lime: 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus: 800 grams, salt: 250 grams, saltpeter: 100 grams, and various other trace elements..." _

_What is all that for...? It seems so familiar... _

_Avery then pulled out a knife and cut our fingers open and let a single drop of blood fall into the mixture from each of them. _

_Avery smiled and said, "We did it Yuma... The Human Transmutation circle is complete." _

_Human Transmutation?! _

_That's like the alchemy's ultimate taboo!_

_What the hell am I dreaming about?!_

_The kid me looked at Avery and said in a meek little voice, "Avery? Are you sure about this? The books say it can't be done and..." _

_"I don't care what the books say! Did you see how sad Granny is in there?" _

_A younger version of me nodded. _

_Then Avery said, "Well if we bring Grandad back, she'll be happy again... She won't cry and Grandpa will play with us again."_

_The older boy looked at me and said, "Will have Grandpa back with us and he can tell us all the wonderful stories about Astral world and their arch enemies the Barians..." _

_Stories? _

_They're stories about Astral World... _

_The two boys nodded and placed their hands on the cirlce. _

_It lit up a eerie blue light... _

_They were doing it! _

_They were bringing back the dead! _

_Then all hell broke loose..._

_A eye opened in the center and the two of us were dragged in... _

_Then I found myself looking at a massive doorway. _

_"Welcome foolish alchemist." _

_I turned to see a solid white figure with a black mist surrounding it. _

_I looked at it and asked, " Who are you?"_

_ He smiled and said, "I am the called by many names I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am you." _

_I yelled, "Where am I?! Where's Avery?! Where's my older brother?!" _

_Older brother? I_

_ have an older brother...? _

_Why don't I remember him and where is he? _

_Truth replied, "Quiet, child. This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you... the Truth!" _

_The doors opened and I was dragged in._

_ As I traveled through information filled my brain, all about alchemy... _

_I had heard of it before! _

_Why didn't I remember when Ed was talking about it? _

_I found myself back with Truth and he said, "Time for your toll."_

_ He stuck his hand into my chest and pulled out my heart. _

_Truth smiled and said, "Goodbye alchemist..." _

_I was back in the old room and I cried out, "It hurts... Some one help me..."_

_ I reached to the center of the circle and whispered, "Pa-Papa... Please...help... me..."_

_ I looked in the center of the circle and saw the monstrosity that we created. _

_Oh God, what have done... _

_There was a large bloody spots coming from my chest and I was breathing heavier..._

_ I pulled out... Astral's key and opened it up... _

_I cried out, "No, dammit. You won't take him too... You already have a part of my heart..." _

_I began using my blood to draw a seal with in the key and yelled, "Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg. Take my arm! Take the rest of my heart! Take my memories! ANYTHING, YOU CAN HAVE IT! Just give him back! He's my older brother, he's all we have left!" _

_I clapped his bloody hands together and began transmuting. _

_I felt my energy surge as I bound the soul to the key. _

_Then Avery in front of me... _

_He looked like Astral... _

_No... Astral is Avery... _

_It's all starting to make sense... _

_He looked down, and said, "Strange... I wonder who this is? Or who am I in fact..."_

_He had no memories..._

_That explains a thing or two..._

_In moments I felt to the floor and blacked out. _

_I woke up to my Mom holding me, as she was covered in ash and dust said, "Yuma! Where Avery?! Where's you brother?!" _

_I replied in a gasping whisper, "Who's Avery? You called me Yuma... Is that my name?" _

_She cried while hugging her me in her arms..._

_I couldn't remember... Not anymore..._

_Truth stole my memories too..._

* * *

><p>I woke up with Ed and Winry looking down at me, and Winry said, "Yuma, are you okay?!"<p>

I sat up and said, "I remember..."

Ed looked at me and asked, "What do you remember Yuma?"

I pulled up the key and said, "The Truth... Avery...The Seal... My heart... I remember it all."

Ed looked at me wide eyed and said, "You mean..."

I nodded and said, "It was Avery's idea... I was only 5 when it happened..."

Winry looked at me and asked, "When what happened?"

I looked up and said with a serious tone, "When me and my brother committed the ultimate taboo... When me and Avery attempted, Human Transmutation."


End file.
